yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-kai Watch: Attack of the Wolves
Taking place in a parallel Universe, Yo-kai Watch: Attack of the wolves is a film where Nathan was kidnapped as a baby by a Yo-kai Wolf Demon Chi no ōkami, but Aaron and his wife Lily halved possessed Yo-kai watches and sets out to stop Chi no ōkami, and save their son. Plot In Fortune Hospital at Springdale, Lily has given birth to a baby boy and she and her husband Aaron names him Nathan. Later that night at the Adams house Baby Nathan was sound asleep, but suddenly a demonic wolf Yo-kai Chi no ōkami in humanoid form appeared out of nowhere and grabs the baby boy making him cry really loud. Suddenly Lily and Aaron woke up to see what was wrong, just then they see Chi no ōkami with their newborn son Nathan making Lily scream and Aaron frightened of her. She disappears with their newborn son, 3 hours later the police had arrived and they explained that a strange woman halved kidnapped their baby son. The officer assures the Adams that they'll do everything they can to find them. Meanwhile in the forest 1000 miles outside of Spirngdale, Chi no ōkam allows her wolf minions to raise Nathan as their own, she grants Nathan some of her evil powers and places a spell on him that will keep him young when he reaches 6. 11 years halved passed Lily and her husband Aaron sad and heartbroken after they had lost their newborn son Nathan. While walking into the wood, they talked about that it was 11 years since they've lost Nathan and the police gave up finding him and how they've auctioned off Nathan's crib and baby toys and clothing after they've lost him. Believing they halved lost their son for good, they plan on getting a divorce. Suddenly they head into a no-entry zone without paying attention, and sees a Crank-a-kai and hears a voice telling him to insert a coin. Freaked out, Lily places a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When she opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Lily and Aaron for freeing him .Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. However, Whisper notices that both Lily and Aaron are troubled. But refusing any trouble, both Lily Aaron walks away from Whisper but he insisst to know what is wrong. Then Lily and Aaron tels Whisper that their newborn son was kidnapped by a terrifying woman with blue marking on her face, and her eyes were ca- like. Shocked, Whisper then realizes that she was a demonic Yo-kai making Lily and Aaron horrified, but he calms them both down and comforts them. Then he gives Lily and Aaron Yo-kai Watches that will allow them both to see, summon, and befriend other Yo-kai as well. Later back in the forest Nathan is seen 6 ears old instead of 11 years old (due to the fact that Chi no ōkami had put a spell on Nathan that will keep him young) naked, feral, and with and with his long brown hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks and a large amount of hair sticks down at his back while continues to live in the den with the other wolves. Suddenly he's discovered by an anthropomorthic Rank-A Drain Attribute Yo-kai known as Scarfang. He recalls his wolf days with his father when he was alive. He and his father were out hunting, but they were both shot and killed by hunters for fur. Now as a Yo-kai he vows to take his exact revenge on the humans that killed him and his father. Scarfang pulls out his dagger and prepares to kill Nathan, but he was stopped and confronted by Chi no ōkami. She states that Scarfang and his father were living wolves, but they were killed by humans. Shocked, Scarfang demands to know what Chi no ōkami wants with him. Chi no ōkami makes a deal with Scarfang by joining her and together, they will overthrow the human race. He agrees with Chi no ōkami, but asked about the human boy living with the wolves. She tells him that she is going to use him for her army. Later back at Springdale strange things are happening at a crossing road in town. People are walking in front of speeding cars and the cars stop last second and do not hit the person. After Whisper hears about this, he states a Yo-kai must be Inspiriting he place. After encouraging Lily and Aaron to find the culprit, the three find out the events are being caused by Jibanyan, a cat Yo-Kai who is possessing people and then punching the trucks to make them stop. Lily, Aaron, and Whisper ask him why he’s doing this and Jibanyan tells them that he is perfecting his skills so that he can impress Amy, his former owner. Enraged, Lily orders Jibanyan to stop using strangers to help him practice or there will be consequences . For that, Jibanyan tries to do it on his own, but fails. Aaron offers to help Jibanyan practice and soon, they became friends. Since Aaron and Lily made friends with Jibanyan, they were rewarded each with Jibanyan's Medals as a sign of their new friendship. Later the next day, Lily befriends Komasan, Komajiro, and Tail-Witch. Aaron befriends Blazion, Magimutt, Aquanard, and Thundroid. With the help of Magimutt, his partner Aquanard, and Tail-Witch they uses their sense of smell to find their lost son Nathan, Lily and her husband Aaron begins their journey to find their son Nathan hoping he's still alive. Meanwhile back at the forest, Chi no ōkami sense the bo'ys parent are on their way to find their lost son. She sends Nathan along with her wolf minions out to Springdale, She sends Scarfang out along with them. Lily and Aaron along with their Yo-kai Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, Tail-Witch travels Blazion, Magimutt, Aquanard, and Thundroid travels 1000 miles outside of Springdale to find their son Nathan. They arrived at the forest, then they spread out and look for him. Going North, Lily, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Aaron shouts out for their son Nathan with Thundroid scanning for any of Nate's footprints. While going South, Komasan, Komajiro, searches for Nathan. Later that night the gang gathers around a camp to rest for the night and continues to look for Nate in the morning. The next Morning, the gang continues to search for Nathan. Suddenly Magimutt finds the wolf den and sees that is empty, but he sees a pair of baby clothes that belong to Nathan all old, warned out, and torn to pieces. Magimutt hollers out Aaron, Lily and the rest. They see the torn baby clothing making Lily and Aaron horrified, believing that their new born son is dead making Lily cieys in so much pain and suffering while Aaron and Whisper tys to comfort her. But then Chi no ōkami appears out of nowhere. Lily and Aaron recognizes her 11 years ago when she took their baby away from them. Aaron, Lily, and their Yo-kai confront her and ask her who she is and what she had done to their son. Chi no ōkami introduced her self and she explains she is using her son to wreak havoc all over Spingdale with the wolf pack and Scarfang as her second in command. Horrified and enraged, Lily and Aaron commands their Yo-kai to attack Chi no ōkami, but she uses her powers to defeat them all and disappears. Lily, Aaron, and their Yo-kai heads bak to Sprindale knowing that Nathan is alive but in terrible danger. Meanwhile back at Springdale at Spingdale elementary School Joe Johnson hand out his students' exams for his students such as Barnaby (Bear) Edward (Eddie), Katie, Sarah, and the others in Joe's class. But suddenly Nathan pops out of nowhere by breaking the window in, Making the students scream and Joe horrified. The girls see Nathan nude, and went in a state of disgust while the boys whre in a state of shock. Nate Tears the exams in pieces with his mouth like an animal. Joe tries to stop him, but he see Nathan's angry look with cat -ike eyes, and wolf's teeth making him terrified. Suddenly Nathan uses his Aura powers to cause a blackout all over the elementary school, then Nathan runs away like a wild animal, and heads to Scarfang and the wolf pack. Scarface orders the wolf pack to attack the whole school, but suddenly Tail-Witch, and Magimutt appears out of nowhere and ceased the attack. Magimutt, and Tail-Witch sees Nathan and notices that hes 6 years old instead of 11. Then both of them realized that Nathan has been put a spell on to keep him young forever. Magimutt demands an answer from Scarface what has Chi no ōkami done to Nate. But Scarface has no idea, then he orders Nate teleports to the woods and he did, and orders the wolves to attack. But fortunately, Aaron and Lily along with the other Yo-kai shows up. Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, Blazion, Aquanard, and Thundroid attacks the wolves and defeated them, forcing all of them to run away. Distraught, Scarfang retreats to the woods to meet up with Nate. After the battle with the wolves, Magimutt and Tail-Witch tells Aaron and Lily that they've saw Nate. Shocked, Lily asked him where Nathan had went, Magimutt and Tail-Witch explains that their son Nathan has powers and not only did he teleported to the woods in Sprigndale, he was put under a spell that makes him remain 6 years old forever. Horrified, Aaron and Lily could not eare to hear another word they said. They went to the woods to look for him, and Magimutt calls upon the Enmas, a Psychic Attribute Yo-kai and other Magic Attribute Yo-kai he knows. Meanwhile at Downtown Springdale, The Bernstein couples along with the Archer couples where enjoying their lunch while having a conversation about their sons Barnaby (Bear) and Edward (Eddie). Scarfang shap shifts into Nathan, and then begins to attack the Archers and the Bernstein making the crowd shocked. The police arrivs and they tried to stop Scarface disguised as Nathan, but he disappeared. Later at the forest, Scarfang has met up with Nathan. Suddenly Chi no ōkami arrives and has gathered her demonic wolf army for an attack, the demonic wolves attacs Springdale making the crowd scream and running for their lives. The army and the air force tries their best to fight them off, but they were no match for Chi no ōkami's wolf army. Suddenly King Enma, his grandson Lord Enma, Magimutt, his partner Aquanard, Tail-Witch, and the other Magic Attribute Yo-kai Luna, and her sister Sōsaresu shows up out of nowhee, and confronts Chi no ōkami . While Chi no ōkami is being confronted, the other Yo-kai fights of the demonic wolf army with Thundroid in command. Nathan has transformed into a werewolf, and starts attacking the people with his powers. But a psychic Attribute Yo-kai known as Mind Hound stops Natha, and captures him. Meanwhil,e Chi no ōkami battle off King Enma, Lord Enma, and the others in her true form, revealing to be a 30 feet tall Demonic wolf. Then Lily and her husband Aaron along with Whisper and Jibanyan see them battle. But then, Scarfang confronts Lily and Aaron saying that it is over and that their world will be ours. Both Aaron and Lily battles off scarfang with Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, and Komajiro while King Enma, Lord Enma, and the others battles off Chi no ōkami. Mind Hound helps Lily and Aaron defeats Scarfang, then they went to help King Enma and the others defeat Chi no ōkami once and for all. As Chi no ōkami makes her final blow, King Enma, Lord Enma, and the other Yo-kai combines their powers to defeat her and they did. After Chi no ōkami's defeat King Enma and his grandson Lord Enma sends her and her demonic wolf army back to Hell. Afterward, King Enma and Lord Enma use their powers to resurrect some humans, restore everything and erases every of their memory all over the globe, Except Lily and Aaron's. At the Yo-kai World Nathan in his werewolf form struggles while all chained up, and laying on his back on the table. Aaron and his wife Lily witness Nathan like this in horror. Lily starts to cry along with Aaron, but Mind Hound assures the Adams that they can cure their son, and break Chi no ōkami's spell. But suddenly Scarfang jumps out of nowhere startling Lilly, Aaron, and the other Yo-kai and makes an attempt to kill Nathan with his dagger. But he was stopped by his Father, whom has become a Rank-S Restoration Attribute Yo-kai known as Father Fang. He confronts his son Scarfang, and asks him why he's doing this. Scarfang tells his father that he was doing it for them and their pack after what the humans did to them. But Father Fang order his son to stand down, while Aaron, Lily and the Yo-kai confront Scarfang. Distraught, Scarfang warns them that he will take his vengeance on them and he flees. Father Wolf apologies son's actions, and states that he and his son where once ordinary wolves until they were shot for fur. After wards Father Wolf helps the others cure Nathan. Mind Hound Calms Nathan down with his psychic powers, then Magimut, Tail-Witch, Luna, and Sōsaresu uses their magic powers to break Chi no ōkami's spell and changes him back into human. Although Nathan is still 6 years old, the spell Chi no ōkami had put on Nathan is broken meaning that he will age. Then Mind Hound gives Nathan some knowledge, and after wards Nathan is cureofom Chi no ōkami's spell. King Rasen removes the chains off of Nathan, then Nathan sits up rubbing his head and saying 'Papa? Mama?' making both Lily and Aaron reach out to him, and hugs him while crying. Mind Hound covers Nathan up with his gi due to the fact Nate is still naked, Then King Enma placed a seal on Nathan to protect him encase if Chi no ōkami returns for him. Back at the Adams residents, Lily and Aaron shows their son Nathan around and Lily show's him his old baby room empty Aaron explains to his lost son that he was kidnapped by Chi no ōkami when he was a nw born bay, and that they sold off all of his baby toys, clothing, and his crib after he was taken away from them. Nathan understood, afterwads Magimutt, Whisper, and Jibanyan trims Nathan's hair to make it short. Then Luna and her sister Sōsaresu gies Nate a bath while Luna Breastfeeds him, and then Magimutt gave Nathan some cloeths to wear. Aaron tells his son Nathan that they'll move to a new home where he'll be home schooled, safe, and secured. days later, The Adams halved sold their house and they packed up. They all leave Springdale, and never returned taking their lost son Nathan with them. They drove through the city known as Startropolis, aftewards, they drove into the forest that is 500 miles outside of Startropolis and close to a small town known as Red bay. There they've found a large house that has a large lake at the back yard, the property itself has big fences. A year has passed, The Adams Lily, Aaron, and Nathan along with the Yo-kai celebrates Nathan's first birthday (Natan was kidnapped by Chi no ōkami and raised by wolves, he never had a birthday before). Nate is now 7 years old. Later Nate plays in the backyard, and he strips himself naked, making Whisper and Jibanyan shocked, but Aaron and Lily allows their son to go naked as long as he stays in the yard. Later that night. Lily and Aaron tucks Nathan into bed, saying good night and kisses. Aftewards Father Fang, Mind Hound, Whisper, and Jibanyan promises the Adams that they will watch him, and educate him while their out working. And with Thundroid, Komasan, Komajiro, Blazion, Magimutt, Aquanard, Tail-Witch, Luna and Sōsaresu standing side by side also promising them that they'll never let anything bad happened to him. Character Humans Aaron Adams Lily Adams Nathan Adams Joe Johnson Barnaby (Bear) Edward (Eddie) Katie Sarah Mr. Bernstein Mrs. Bernstein Mr. Archer Mrs. Archer Yo-kai Whisper Jibanyan Thundroid Komasan Komajiro Blazion Magimutt Aquanard Tail-Witch (Debut) Luna Sōsaresu King Enma Lord Enma Mind Hound (Debut) Father Fang (Debut) Scar Fang (Debut) Chi no ōkami (Debut) * Demon wolves (Debut) Series See series Category:Alternate Universe,